


Do You Know What This Means?

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for V's route, uh im hella emo for this marshmallow boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: You were so pretty, so enchanting under the moonlight, he thought as he stared at you.





	Do You Know What This Means?

**Author's Note:**

> so far, I've achieved V's good end but oh boy let me tell you what a wild ride it was. Especially day 10 with Ray's fate like wtf cheritz, i didn't sign up for that.  
> I sort of see 'ray' as being bold and saucy ;) one moment before he turns into a complete marshmallow boy the next.  
> Also, this isn't beta'd (which is like a huge turn off, I know but)  
> I need someone to cry with me about saeran choi

You were so pretty, so enchanting under the moonlight, he thought as he stared at you. A light breeze ruffled your hair brushing the strands against your cheeks. Your eyes seemed to shine brighter as you took in the different flowers that bloomed in the garden. The way your lips curved into a beaming smile at the sight of your favorite flowers was enough to have his heart beat faster. It was a sight he wished he had some way to commit to memory for those darker days.

“Ray?” The soft cadence of your voice pulled him from his wandering thoughts and he brought your features into focus.

“Ray, are you okay?”

The genuine concern in your words made him want to cry. No one, save his Savior, had ever expressed such concern for him and so he soaked up your words burying them deep inside his heart so that they could soothe the pain of a lifetime of neglect and betrayal.

“When you speak to me like that, so softly and full of concern, it makes me happy,” he admitted slowly, averting his gaze from yours. “I-it makes me want to hold your hand.” He kept his head lowered not wanting to see the disgust in your eyes at such an admission. He knew that his somewhat fervent declarations of his feeling regarding you tended to make you slightly uncomfortable and despite promising to keep himself in check he could hardly help himself when you were so kind and warm-hearted towards him. 

“Y-you can you know. Hold my hand, that is,” you clarified when he raised his head in confusion. You slowly brought your hand towards him and waited patiently. His mint eyes flickered from your face to your waiting hand, a slight suspicion marring his thoughts though some part of him understood that you were not the type to tease and hurt. 

He slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around your smaller one, the contact, even with his glove on, spreading heat to his neck and ears. With how loud his heart was pounding, he wondered if you could hear its staccato beat. When you smiled at him he grasped your hand tighter pulling you along towards a particular bush of orange roses.

“Do you remember that picture I sent you a few days ago?” He gently ran a gloved finger along the orange petals. “Do you know that orange roses represent?” 

“I’m afraid not”, you replied somewhat apologetically as though your lack of knowledge somehow meant that you disappointed him.

He curved a finger underneath your chin lifting your face up. “Desire. Fascination,” he whispered, his breath hot against your skin as he slowly closed the distance between the two of you. Your lips parted slightly, cheeks slightly flushed. “Ever since I first saw you I’ve been fascinated by you.” He trailed a finger down the curve of your jaw, the line of your neck, watching with delight as you shivered from his touch. 

Not for the first time were you curious about how long he had been watching you but to ask such a question, especially right now, when he was looking at you so gently, affection lit in those pretty eyes seemed wrong. 

Instead, you merely lowered your gaze and said, “You fascinate me too, Ray.” Looking down you didn’t see the way his eyes widened in amazement at your admission. “Whenever I’m not playing your game, I think about you. I wonder where you are, why you can’t visit me, if you’re taking care of yourself.” Lifting your gaze, you faltered in your speech at the unreadable expression on his face. Swallowing, you continued, “I want to know more about you. I want to get to know you. I- “

You were cut off by the sudden movement of him reaching out to pull you closer to him, his face hidden against the side of your neck, his hot breath against your neck a sensation that made your heartbeat race.

“R-ray?”

He kept his face hidden, your words swirling around in his brain. You cared about him! You wanted to be around him! So many happy thoughts filled his mind, thoughts of the two of you spending time together like this, talking and learning about each other. No one had ever expressed interest in getting to know him, save his Savior. It was all so much and he wanted to cry but he didn’t want you to see this.

“It’s alright,” you cooed softly, reaching up to gently sift your fingers through his hair. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me. I want to know all of you. Please let me get to know you better.”

When he pulled away, he stared down at you with slightly moist eyes. “You’re so kind, so gentle,” he murmured with fondness in his tone. He reached out to cup your cheek, his mint eyes checking your expression for any sign that you did not want this. You smiled at him and allowed his hand to curve against your cheek. 

“I have never wanted anyone to understand me but with you asking so sweetly, I find myself wanting to tell you everything.”

He wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready for everything because some parts of his past were too painful to speak of but he was willing to tell you as much he could. He was ready to give you a part of himself.

“We have plenty of time,” you reminded him softly, leaning into his touch. “I want to stay with you, Ray.”

He bent down to press a brief kiss against your forehead. 

Yes, he thought, as he pulled away to grab your hand once more. We have plenty of time.


End file.
